Falso Héroe
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Él sabía que falló como héroe, sin embargo antes falló como novio, pareja y protector, era momento de enmendar su error sin importar cuán egoísta podía sonar, sólo quería protegerlo a él, aun siendo un falso héroe. TodoDekuTodo OS


**Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

.

.

.

 **"Falso Héroe"**

 **.**

 **Nota: Hola gente bonita, esto es un One Shot a modo de introducción para un fanfic DekuTodoDeku que estoy comenzando a desarrollar y espero publicar pronto, apenas termine alguno de mis otros proyectos, espero disfruten la lectura y hasta pronto 7u7**

 **.**

 **.**

Observa desde la acera la escena que se levanta frente a sus ojos, los gritos aterrados que le susurran al oído arrastrados por el viento, el eco del terror que predomina a simple vista, los golpes secos que resuenan por doquier.

Es un héroe y él lo sabe, es lo que en un inicio no quizo, pero que mas tarde, cuando lo creyó perdido, deseó con todo su ser, y sin embargo, a pesar de ser un héroe, allí estaba de pie, observando en calma, tranquilo e impasible, estando y sin estar.

No podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, su cerebro gritaba una y otra vez que debía atacar, luchar y comportarse como el héroe que era, pero su corazón se lo impedía, el deseo de verlo mas, sólo un poco mas.

La cabellera verdosa teñida del mas oscuro negro, mancillada por la sangre de sus víctimas, se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez mientras la risa de su locura invadía el ya de por si pesado ambiente.

¿No es a caso el trabajo de un héroe erradicar el mal a fin de asegurar la protección del resto?

Lo era y lo sabía, durante años lo había tenido muy presente, gracias a su padre y gracias a él, sin embargo allí seguía de pie, apenas respirando, sin poder mover un sólo centímetros su cuerpo.

Observa aquélla danza de muerte y destrucción, los movimientos gráciles del cuerpo ajeno, la risa psicópata que adornaba su rostro y aquél brillo de malicia que resplandecía en sus pupilas al ver a sus compañeros héroes caer una vez tras otra a causa de él, su amor.

No le importaba, era egoísta, no significaba nada ver héroes caer uno tras otro, después de todo no eran especiales para él, después de todo se metieron en su camino, solo le interesa verlo a él, no importa como, haciendo que o bajo que circunstancias, sólo quiere verlo un poco mas.

El tiempo pasa con lentitud, ha disfrutado desde la distancia del cuerpo ajeno, al menos lo ha hecho con su mirada, sabe que no ha pasado desapercibido, al menos no para él, puesto que lo ha sentido desde el inicio, desde el primer segundo que clavó su heterocromatica mirada en él.

El mundo grita llenó de júbilo cuándo los helicópteros hacen su aparición surcando el oscuro cielo, es la señal de que él está aquí, aquél que desde el deceso de el símbolo de la paz y héroe número uno, ha tomado su lugar, Endeavor.

Es su padre, ambos, héroe y villano lo saben, el mundo entero lo sabe, sin embargo a él no podía importarle menos, no le importa nada que no sea él, Midoriya Izuku.

Las llamas del gran héroe Endeavor lucen furiosas, queriendo destruir todo aquello a su paso, está molesto y quiere acabar con el pequeño villano pecoso frente a él, sin embargo sabe que no es sólo un villano cualquiera, es el mas grande villano, incluso mas temido que la liga de villanos.

Todoroki sigue observando, esta vez su cuerpo ha reaccionado, se ha preparado para un ataque, sin embargo lo sabe, los dos que comenzarán su lucha abajo lo saben, él mismo lo sabe... Está listo para atacar a Endeavor.

Va a defenderlo a él, por que su incondicionalidad está con el pecoso muy por encima de su padre.

Una risilla cantarina surge de los labios de Midoriya, una risilla que llama su atención, ¿ha llegado el momento?, es todo lo que su cerebro puede formular, la respuesta es evidente en el momento en que Izuku ha quedado frente a él en un solo instante, con un sólo movimiento, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

—Sho-chan

La suavidad de su voz lo hace estremeser, la sonrisa de su rostro le parece tan linda, no importa si está manchado se sangre, ya sea la propia o la ajena, sin importar como o por que, a él siempre le parecerá dulce y tierna.

Mira con detenimiento por pocos instantes aquéllos detalles que sólo podrías notar estando muy cerca, las pecas que se esparcen por sus sonrojadas mejillas, los ojitos brillantes con un ápice de tristeza, las nuevas cicatrices que hay esparcidas por sus hombros, mismas que se pierden por debajo del ceñido traje negro.

—Volveré por ti cuándo decidas dejar de jugar al héroe, te llevaré conmigo y te haré mi esposo, mientras tanto disfruta de tu juego.

Un mensaje con diversos matices, pero con un solo significado, un suave, sutil, secreto y nostálgico "Te amo" en su idioma, algo que sólo ellos podrían entender.

Antes de poder siquiera formular una respuesta, sus labios sintieron el contacto labio a labio con los ajenos, tan fríos y tan delicados a la vez, rebosantes de sentimientos, promesas, esperanzas y un futuro a elección.

Sus labios se movieron atrapando los de aquel villano, quería saborearlos un poco mas, sentir esa sensación de que su alma era robada a cada roce, el calor que invadía su cuerpo poco a poco, que subía con lentitud y fuerza a travez de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Sus labios entonces se sintieron vacíos cuándo Izuku dio un salto alejándose a si mismo, lo observó sonriendole, esta vez con la dulzura que le conoció años atrás, a sus ojos seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

Finalmente lo vio desaparecer con ayuda de uno de sus compañeros, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño coqueto, detrás de él, Endeavor avanzaba con paso furioso hasta dónde él, lo miraba con recriminación, con la latente decepción en su mirada, casi como si esperase que a él le importara.

Shouto se dio la vuelta antes de emprender el camino a casa mientras con sus dedos rememoraba la calidez en la que habían sido atrapados sus labios momentos atrás, deseaba tanto volverlo a sentir, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le ama, pero sabe que no es posible, al menos no por ahora.

Sabe que ha fallado como héroe, falló desde que le permitió a Midoriya hacer todo cuánto quisiera como el villano, pero falló antes como novio, pareja y protector, cuándo le dejó marcharse sin mas, sólo, lastimado y desprotegido a un mundo desconocido y corrompido por el mal, así que por el momento no podría ir con él, debía esperar un poco mas.

Por ahora a él le correspondía seguir jugando al falso héroe, antes de unirse en los brazos de su villano.


End file.
